100 word challange
by Fixated-on-the-trickster-king
Summary: 100 words. 100 stories. SISTERS GRIMM! READ! NOW! Can be concidered Teen at some points. Not recommended to children 13 or younger. Why? BC I'm like that.
1. Dream: No fluffy clouds here

Hello!!! As you know (Or should) My new penname is Fixated-on-the-trickster-king (my old one was

Jenny1213) And I 'm starting the 100 word challenge. But I'm doing it in diary form. So Enjoy!!

Trixie (Cute right?)

Note: This will get really weird. I mean REALLY. Sorry if it's short...

* * *

(P.O.V Sabrina)

May 9, 2009

Ok so get this, (I need to name you something)

This really is my WEIRDEST **DREAM** yet. I woke up and looked at my clock. It was midnight. But I went to bed at midnight and I could have sworn I'd been asleep for hours.

Then, I looked down and I was in some red goop. I mean who dreams about these type of things? Anyways, the red goop smelled like raspberries so I relaxed a little bit

But when a shadow stood over me I knew I was in trouble. I looked up slowly and who else but Puck would be standing over me. The only problem was he was a giant.

He was holding a piece of dough in his hand. Then, that's when I relized. I WAS GETTING BAKED INTO A PIE!!!!!! "NO!!!!!" I screamed but he didn't seem to hear me. He

was Putting the piece of dough on top of me and the filling. Then I woke up. I mean am I crazy? Do normal people how these stupid dreams? What I really want to know

Is why Puck seems to be in **A****LL** my dreams? I mean we DO get married in the future but Why should I care right now? Oh CRAP!! Here he comes now GTG!!!!!!!

Sabrina

* * *

Yeah really short. I'll TRY, Not promise, to make the next one longer.

Please help with names for her diary !!! REVIEW!!!

And you guys need to join the forums it's SO lonely......


	2. Makeup: or you can call it goop stuff

Okay here is chapter 2 based on the word make-up and this Puck's P.O.V

Bask in this chapters weirdness!!!!

Trixie

* * *

Here we go again,

Grimm is using that stupid goop stuff. This "So Called" **Make-up** is getting annoying I sorta live across the hall from the bathroom. My theory is that humans that use make up think that they are ugly.

Oh, Wait she is. Well...not really she is kinda pretty. her hair. her eyes. Wait what am I saying? Oh no!! I'm Ruined!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hanging out with humans isn't good for me!!!!!! Now I'm saying a HUMAN is Pretty.......As the king of Farie I'm supposed to produce a Pure Fairy heir....Right?

My head hurts...It's amazing I can even touch this book seeing as I'm allergic to them. Oh....It's time to go prank Grimm......Chicken feathers and glue this time...

You know old traditions.

The trickster king signing out.

* * *

Sorry, really short again...couldn't think of anything else.

I spelled Farie right didn't I? I was to lazy to go get my book.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Dye: This is gonna get messy!

Here is chapter 3!!!!!! Sabrina's P.O.V

Trixie

P.S - Special thanks to Dramaqueenruling for Dia's name (The diary)

* * *

I know your name now It's Dia (Diary cute right?),

Anyways, my GRANDMOTHER thought it was a good idea to give the Trickster King **DYE**!!!

She thought we should do "Family activities" together and what's the activity? Tie-dying shirts. I used to do that in New York City for school and loved it. I really wanted to do it, until

I found out Puck was involved. I knew this wasn't going to be good. So, I got my worst clothes out and prayed for my life. When I got outside he was sitting there with a weird smirk on his face.

That's when I really freaked out. No evil fairy boy (Especially called the Trickster king) should **EVER** have that kind of was supposed to know that my hair was gonna be dyed like a clowns? I wasn't and now my hair is Rainbow colored.

Apparently, Granny went inside to go get LEFT HIM WITH THE DYE!!! Which gave him enough time to get his "Minions" to steal the dye then later to POUR IT ON MY HEAD!!!!!!!! So for the next couple of months I'm gonna be known as "Bozo Grimm" Great right?

Gosh, Why couldn't I live with a normal family? Anyways, I have to go make Granny get some Blonde hair dye so I can at least look normalish . THE FAIRY BOY IS DEAD!

Sabrina

* * *

Yeah, not my greatest chapter......anyways REVIEW!!!!!

Sorry it's short again!!!!


	4. Pretty: Just guess

What's to say? Nothing really........But it makes scince if you read Make-up 1st.

Trixie

Sabrina's P.O.V

* * *

Dear Dia,

I WAS SO MAD at Puck (Because of my hair) that I stormed into his room and was going to BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM, but I saw a little leather book lying on his "Bed".

I didn't see anyone around so I decided that I should see what the trickster king actually writes about. So I opened the 1st page and started reading. I ALMOST DIED!!!

HE SAID I WAS **PRETTY**!!!!? This HAD to be a joke. OH MY GOSH MY WORST NIGHTMARES ARE COMING TRUE!!! He was talking about my hair and my eyes.......This is all so frustrating..........I need a nap.

Sabrina

P.S I'm missing my favorite lipgloss.....I wonder where I put it

* * *

Yep, short again.....at least you guys got something.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Need opinions!!!!!!!!


	5. Temper: That says it all

Here's chapter 5 using the word Temper

Trixie :)

* * *

(Puck's P.O.V)

Ok, GRIMM WENT TO FAR THIS TIME.

I went downstairs to get a snack of beetle bread (My favorite) and when I came back upstairs my door was open. I knew someone went in there. So, I went in and I knew Grimm was there.

How? I'm just awesome like that...and she left that goop that smelled like strawberries next to my open journal......uh-oh that means......that she read what I wrote about her....

Oops. People say I have ** Temper ** Issues but what can you expect when this happens all the time? I know how to deal with this though you'll see..........

The trickster king

* * *

Review!!!!!!!!! NOW!!! Please?


	6. IPod: Puck and IPods DON'T mix

Ok here is chapter 6 using Ipod

Trixie

* * *

(Sabrina's P.O.V)

Dear Dia,

THAT FAIRY BOY MESSED MY **IPOD**!!!!!! 1st he ERASED MY PLAYLIST THEN PUT BARNEY SONGS ON IT!!!!!!!!!!

I SWEAR What is wrong with him? When I found out I went downstairs and almost smacked him, but he said something very disturbing.

He said he knows what I did and that I'm gonna pay 2x more then what I've done......I'm confused...what did I do?

Well, Anyways I found my lipgloss, it was on the floor in front of my room.....I wonder how it got there. Oh well, I have it I'm happy....Except for my IPOD!!!

Good night,

Sabrina Grimm

* * *

Yeah,Yeah it's short But you'll have to live with it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! NICELY!!!


	7. Scissors:Puck shouldn't have those!

Next,Is What us long haired girls fear most........SCISSORS!!!!!!! *Shudders*

Have fun,

Trixie

* * *

YES!!!!!

I GOT back at Grimm!!!!!! I have permanently DESTROYED her!!!!!!! I warned her. NEVER MESS WITH THE TRICKSTER KING!!!!! What did I do?

Well I CUT HER HAIR!!! My best Trick ever!!!! Now she looks like a Snow cone now!! I love **Scissors**!!

Here she comes now...........Let's see how this works out

I rock!!!!!

The Trickster King

* * *

OK, I have to admit not my best stories but you never know maybe It will get better..........

PLEASE give me Ideas for the next word : Holiday

Desperate !!!!!


	8. Holiday: REDONE

Hi people. I'm redoing Holiday. :D

Trixie

* * *

Dear Dia,

The other day Puck cut my hair!!!! I cried a for few hours....but I went and got a pixie cut. (I hate the name of this hairstyle for obvious reasons.)

It looks quite good on me actually.....It will have to do until My hair grows out.

It's a good thing I'm on summer vacation or as Granny calls it "Summer** Holiday" ** Must be some old person lingo....

Well It's time for me to go read Puck's diary again.......This will be fun.

Sabrina

* * *

Sorry it took like 6 months to update.....I recently moved so life has been hectic. Look for the next chapter soon :D


	9. Present:I love presents!

Ok, peeps this one is present..........

Disclaimer: HI!!!!!!!!

Trixie

* * *

Puck P.O.V

I felt really bad that Grimm Started crying after I cut her hair........so I decided to get her a **present**. Yeah, yeah I know what kind of Trickster King am I?

Living with humans can make you go soft. REAL soft. Soon I will stop pranking her altogether...............Ugh...That thought makes me sick.

I really need to get my priorities straight.......as soon as I find out what that means.

Yours truly,

The Trickster King

* * *

Again real short....but you have to live with it. :D Please review!!!!


	10. Basketball:I like baseball better

The word of the day is........BASKETBALL!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Blue is my favorite color

Trixie

Sabrina POV:

* * *

Dear Dia,

I'm sure Puck is up to something. He has been especially nice to me.......and in his diary he said he was getting me a present.

(Told you I was going to look at his diary) Puck's ideas of "presents" are usually stupid things like nails through my head.........

OMG!!!!!! What if he is going to do the **basketball** thing??????? I'M SO DEAD!!! AHH!!!! No........I just need to get a full protective body suit and I'll be fine......

At least I hope so...............I'll keep you updated. (I might not be able to write in you because my arms might be broken.)

Sabrina

* * *

And again, the shortness of the stories continues. I might combine the next chapters together :D

REVIEW!!


	11. Fairytale & Wedding: Read it now!

Next Words....... Fairytale and wedding :D

Disclaimer: CLOWN SOAP!!!!!

Trixie

* * *

Sabrina POV:

Dear Dia,

I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!! I think that the world is going to end......The Trickster King got me a necklace.........not a fake plastic one either.

It has real jewels!!!!! It is so pretty!!!!! I love it....When I found out I was living in a **fairytale** town...I was confused enough......but this....wow.

I bet he stole them.....................sigh, I better be prepared for cops coming to my house.....

Sabrina

* * *

Daphne POV:

Ok seeing as how Sabrina and Puck write in their diaries, I decided to join in on the fun. As I know, they are going to get married.

(Yeah I know..........my poor nieces and nephews.) I will have to plan their **Wedding.**

It's going to rock!!!!!!! They are soooooo cute together................I wonder what's for lunch...anyways weddings are always fun.

I plan to be this town's wedding planner. I plan to marry off everyone. Including Baba Yaga.......ok maybe not.

LUNCH TIME!!!!!!!!!

Daphne

* * *

Ok, I added Daphne :D B/C you peeps are probably tired of just Puck and Sabrina.

Look out for the next chapter!!!

REVIEW!!!!!


	12. Dance: I used to be in ballet

Let me see....next word Is Dance

Disclaimer:I wonder what a cloud feels like

Trixie

* * *

Puck POV:

Ok......Goppy dream time. (UGH)

I was asleep and I started dreaming I was in a dark room..............I was in a mask and so was this girl. We started to **Dance**

(which is weird because I can't dance) and she takes off her mask and it turns out to be Grimm (Naturally)

I make myself sick. Even my brain has betrayed me. Nowadays you can't even trust yourself.

The totally awesome, (except for my brain)

Trickster King

* * *

Again short..................the next chapters I will combine. :D sorry people Trying to make up for months of not updating.


	13. Rain: I love rain! sun is bad

The next word...........**RAIN**!!!!! Note: I decided not to combine this chapter.

Disclaimer: Puppies!!!!!

Trixie

* * *

Sabrina POV

Dear Dia,

IT HAPPENED AGAIN!!!!! ARGHHH!!!!!!!! Puck and I were outside in the field behind our house.......

(we were REALLY far out) It started to **rain** and I didn't want to go in, so I went under the tree and continued to read my book.

Puck got up and sat down next to me. We were quiet for a few minutes...................then he Kissed me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got up and left immediately

He called after me, but I didn't care. I felt so flustered. I still am. I don't know what's wrong with me........He called me pretty and gave me a beautiful necklace...

Most girls would be all over him. Not me of course. I have to be the weird girl. I'll tell you how this works out.......

Sabrina

(I still think that the necklace is stolen)

* * *

Again short...........I'm thinking them up on the spot. To make up for the shortness I am putting as many stories as I can up.


	14. Awkward: Been there

Awkward!!! You can tell where this will go.

Disclaimer: BOING!!!

Trixie

* * *

Puck POV

Girls. I swear you kiss them and they run away? That's dumb. You see what happened was It was raining. She went under a tree I followed.

Then I kissed her. I'm getting very soft. I can feel my self melting into a puddle of goo. Well anyways, things are very **awkward** between me and Grimm.

It's a good thing the Old lady has a different class everyday of the week. She would know. It must be an old lady thing.........whatever.

Puck

* * *

Dude!! I need longer chapters!!! I'll get there don't worry!!!!!! Please Review!!


	15. Baby: Adorable!

The next word is baby....this will be good.

Disclaimer: Pancakes!!!!!!!

Trixie

* * *

Sabrina POV

Dear Dia,

Today I was in town walking around and I saw a baby!!!!! I LOVE babies. Then.....that brought me back to thinking about Puck.

I swear the last few days that's what I've been thinking about. Why do babies make me think about Puck? Because if we get married

we will have to have children. UGH!!!!!!!!! I have also started Babysitting. That will keep me at other houses and away from awkward situations.

GTG Babysitting job in an hour.

Sabrina

* * *

Patience People!! They will be longer!!!!! Eventually...........


	16. Snow: Or rather Snow cones

Snow.........SNOW CONES!!!!!! Will that work? It doesn't snow in the summer....so let's go with that!!!!

Disclaimer: John Jacob Jingle Himer Schmidt, his name is......not my name.

Trixie

* * *

Puck POV

The old Lady got out a **snow**cone machine and let us make snow cones. Grimm was babysitting so that left me and Marshmallow alone.

We had a snow ball fight. Then we sprayed each other with snow cone syrup. Then we went inside and pigged out on ice cream.

Than Marshmallow took a bath (EW!) SO that she "wouldn't be sticky" so I filled her shampoo with snow cone syrup.

GTG

Puck

* * *

Not much to say........I'll combine the next chapter. The words are Pumpkin and sing.


	17. Pumpkins and sing: Singing pumpkins?

Sing and pumpkin.......HMMMMMM

Disclaimer: GEORGE WASHINGTON!!!!!

Trixie

* * *

Sabrina POV

Dear Dia,

I like to** sing**. I won't deny it. I just hate to sing in front of other people. Sometimes I try singing in the shower, but

I remember all the people in our house are nosy. Especially Puck......he keeps following me around like a puppy dog.

It's kinda cute.....in a weird way. I just try to avoid him by babysitting. and when I don't have a babysitting job, I go in my room

and lock the door. I guess Daphne keeps him company. Good thing Granny is at Gun Class. Yes, she has joined a gun class. (Weird Woman)

Back to Puck. It seems like I really hurt his feelings...........I think. Guys are so complicated. And that is why I won't sing in front of guys. They are complicated.

Sabrina

* * *

Puck POV

It is getting close to fall. The **pumpkins** that the old lady is growing are huge. Well, not anymore.

You see I used them to catapult through Grimm's bedroom window. I guess I'm hardening back up.

It's a good thing too. I was thinking about checking into the loony bin. Anyways her room is covered in Pumpkin goop

and I'm happy.

The trickster King

* * *

Ok people sorry this chapter was REALLY bad. I'll do better on the next one :D


	18. Sleep:What I should be doing

Sleep......

Disclaimer: Tomatoes are fruits not vegetables

Trixie

* * *

Puck POV

Grimm Came home late from babysitting and she collapsed on the couch. I went down for a snack and noticed her lying there.

I thought about pranking her, but I covered her up with a blanket instead. She is so cute when she is **sleeping**.............

What else can I say? She really is pretty.....she has pretty eyes and hair....I really must be tired.......or it could be these gay hormones......

Whichever is the cause they both suck.

Puck

* * *

Sabrina POV:

Dear Dia,

after I was done babysitting I went to **sleep **on the couch. When Granny woke me up at 3AM I noticed a blanket was on me.

If she had woken me up why would she put a blanket on me? And Daphne, a champion sleeper, wouldn't wake up if the world was going to explode.

Then who did it? Puck? No way. It can't be him. Right?

Sabrina

* * *

I am combining the next 2 words together............... and does anyone have a suggestion on how I can make them longer? besides doing this........I have 79 more words to do so hurry please!!!


	19. Pictures: I hate Pictures

Picture=Facebook....... Ok, No Facebook but Picture yes.

Trixie

Disclaimer: I'd like to not be sued.

* * *

Dear Dia,

Granny Relda thought it was a good idea to go get professional **Pictures** taken.....With Puck. I told her there was no point.

For one thing my future husband has terrible hygiene. WE DON'T NEED TO REMEMBER THAT. Besides, I'm getting real sick of my future.

Being a teen is confusing enough, I also have to wonder why I marry him in the future. What's up with that???? Ok when I saw him as an adult-type-thing

......Ok I'm not gonna lie. He Was HOT!!! But am I like shallow in the future??? And as far as I can tell he wasn't un-hygienic anymore. But what about his personality???

ARGHHHHHH! I'm gonna go crazy... I have so many questions and so few answers. Well that sounded cliché. Oh well. I have to go get ready........for the pictures.

Sabrina

* * *

Yeah, Yeah "It's too short" If I hear that again, then I'll stop. Sorry, but If you don't like the shortness DON'T READ IT!!!!!!! No one in real life ever makes Diary entries that long. (At least I don't)


	20. Sigh: What I say daily

*Sigh* no really! That's the word

TrIxIe ;)

Disclaimer:Coca-Cola was originally green (Which I don't own either) (Daphne P.O.V)

* * *

Dear Diary,

When I think about Puck and Sabrina. I **sigh**. They fight. They Kiss (Which I recently just found out about.

And all this Pre-teen Drama I don't understand. Gosh.....I'm hungry...................I want chicken wings *sigh*

Anyways, I decided to make a couple name for them. You know like Brangelina. Puckbrina. I like that.

I wonder What mustard on chicken wings taste like. HMMMMMMM...........I wonder why butterflies fly......why do they have wings...

Are they related to Puck? I'll ask him later. I'm gonna make an acrostic poem with their names.

**P**eople say

y**U**ck

be**C**ause

**K**ids really shouldn't

**B**e Kissing

**R**ight

**I**n front of

u**N**der

**A**ged Chimps.

DINNERTIME!!!!!

Daphne

* * *

And now I want chicken wings :( REVIEW!!!!


End file.
